Princess Daphne
Princess Daphne is a recurring character and the deuteragonist of the Dragon's Lair series. She is the princess of Ethelred and is regularly the damsel in distress her husband Dirk risks his life to save. She is also daughter to her unnamed mother that appeared in Dragon's Lair 2 ''along with the mother of many children that first appear in the same game. Daphne is widely known for her captivating appearance in Dragon's Lair which had greatly aided in the success of the video game. Appearance and Abilities As the princess in need of rescuing, Princess Daphne is a very beautiful and voluptuous woman. In the video games, Daphne has long golden hair that reaches down to her thighs, circular purple earrings and wears a headband with a miniature crown. She casually wears a loose-knit see-through gown over a black one piece thong leotard, high heels, and a necklace with a matching bracelet. In the final level of Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp, Daphne wears a similar leotard she wears in her ordinary attire but is covered by a blue nightgown and wears a purple headband instead of her crown. Her earrings also appear much smaller. In the television series, Daphne wears more clothing than she does in video games drastically lowering her overall sex appeal. She has a wider crown, golden braces on her biceps and a long dress with a long collar that is in purple and pink colors. Her hair became blonde instead of golden and wore less makeup. Outside of the original games, Daphne has various although drastically limited abilities that she has shown throughout the series. She has shown herself to be very agile enough to avoid Singe's firey breath and strong enough to incapacitate a small dragon by throwing a stone at its head. She is also mention to have beheaded countless enemies while aiding Dirk in his battles. Dragon's Lair In the first game, she is taken by the dragon Singe and imprisoned in a crystal orb. According to the manual of the 8-bit version, Singe commanded Ethelred to surrender his kingdom before sunset. Daphne has brief appearances during the game, seen at the beginning of some sequences carried by a shadowy figure and yells ''"Save me!". She appears in the final level of the game, informing Dirk that the key to her prison is around the dragon's neck and that he must use the magic sword and slay the dragon. Throughout the battle, Daphne reacts to the many actions Dirk takes until she is finally rescued and the game ends. Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp At the start of the game, 10 years have passed after her adventure with Singe. Daphne and Dirk are married and have over a dozen children. However she is again captured, this time by the evil wizard Mordroc, who wants to enslave her with the Death Ring. At the end of the game, the Ring transforms her into a monster, but Dirk saves her by removing it from her finger. She then falls into a coma, but Dirk cures her with a kiss. The couple escape from the collapsing dimension and return home to their children and take one last ride on Dirk's time machine into the night sky. Dragon's Lair 3D: Return to the Lair In her first 3D appearance, Princess Daphne has been kidnapped yet again by Mordroc and Singe. Dirk receives an amulet that Daphne communicates with him giving him information and tips as he began his journey through the castle to rescue her. Daphne later informs Dirk that Mordroc could only be defeated by him he obtained the magical items known as Dragon's Essence. ''After obtaining the items and defeating Mordroc, Daphne is once again saved. Other Appearances Dragon's Lair: Escape from Singe's Castle Before his death, the dragon Singe put a curse on Daphne who falls asleep but Dirk brings her back to life with a kiss, only to see her vanish. The Shapeshifter appears among smoke and thunders, telling him that Singe was only guarding the gold of the wizard they are serving (possibly Mordroc) and Daphne belongs to him. It vanishes among smoke, and Dirk sets off to rescue Daphne. TV series In the TV series her character and role are far more developed. She is an adventurous, independent, intelligent and brave character, often eager to abandon her princely pose and joins Dirk, Timothy and Bertram in their adventures. Dragon's Lair III: The Curse of Mordread Mordread, Mordroc's evil witch sister, imprisons Dirk's homestead into an orb on her staff. Dirk however was not in the house, so he begins pursuing Mordread to restore his home, and Daphne inside it. Dragon's Lair comics In the comics, like in the TV series, Daphne is a very adventurous character, if not violent and bloodthirsty. Dirk mentions that she loves beheading enemies and monsters, like the ferocious Begelsum monsters ravaging the western glade, Gorgons and the moaning fricket. She rides the foal Rustspot. She rode with Dirk near Taerwan's Lake, when Singe captured her. She is given a sexy gown, and put it in the Bubble of Helotry; the magic bubble has the purpose to drain her intelligence, and from the feisty princess, to become the bimbo of the original game. Dragon's Lair: The Movie According to a pre-production concept sketch, Daphne will appear as a 16-year old tomboy with her hair cut short. The state of the movie is by 2017 unknown. Gallery ''A full gallery of Princess Daphne can be seen here. DaphneLarge.jpg DigitalLeisureDaphne.jpg StuffDaphne.png Trivia * Daphne is the only character in the entire Dragon's Lair series to change her appearances. * In the Game Boy Color port of Dragon's Lair, she is the only character that can speak or make any noise. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists